Sakura and the Luna Kuro Wars
by Kyara313
Summary: Li Syaoran/Syao is a normal highschool freshman, until a new transfer student enters his life. Now, he's caught up in the secret war of Earth and Luna Kuro,mysterious monsters called "Akuma",and other strange things. All because of a girl named Sakura.DRP
1. Prologue: Awakening

Authors Note: I'm back! And ready for some action! It's been awhile, I hope you enjoy this! This was random and I decided to post it up. :)

Disclaimer: I know, I know, me don't own Tsubasa:RC ... ((Cries!))

* * *

Prologue:

Beep...beep...the noises of rapid typing could be heard in the dark lit laboratory. A lone man was swiftly typing in codes and codes of programing.

'I must hurry.' the young man thought, beads of sweat running down his face. He paused for a moment to gaze upon his works progress, a girl with the appearance of a 14 year old was enclosed in a tube of green liquid. Her short light brown hair swirled around her young face, her eyes were closed, giving the girl an innocent appearance, little did anyone now that this girl would become a dangerous weapon if put in the wrong hands. The girl was wearing modern red dress that intended for running and fighting. Her knee high red and white boots were also used for that purpose. A headband that went with the outfit was added as a cute trinket.

The scientist gasped quietly as he heard the main door opening from another room. He resumed typing. 'I don't have much time...' suddenly, a loud roar erupted from the room, the young man turned around quickly to be greeted be a pulsing black shadow.

"Dammit!" he cursed and quickly typed in the last of the codes and pressed access.

As the young girl opened her emerald eyes, the sound of a system starting could be heard.

"**Programing Complete...Sakura01... Awaken...**"

_To be continued..._

* * *

(A/N: Wow, my prologues are really short... I'll try to make the chapters REALLY long (ok, maybe not that long --) This story was created by just a chapter pic I saw, in the 10th book (ch.70). I just got an urge to write it up! Eh, let's see where it goes! ((shrugs nonchalantly)) I might edit this later if I want.

Please Review!! ((puppy eyes)) One review to continue(or two)! Or you'll have to wait a bit for the next installment!)

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 1: Transfer Student

(A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Let's see where this goes exactly. I was very happy to get 3 reviews just from the prologue!! XD That made my day. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I could never own CLAMP's awesomeness story Tsubasa:RC ((sulks))

Summary Reminder!!:

Li Syaoran(Syao) is a normal highschool freshman, until a new transfer student enters his life. Now, he's caught up in the secret war of Earth and Luna Kuro,mysterious monsters called "Akuma",and other strange things. All because of a girl named Sakura.

Note: _Thoughts of Syaoran Li._

* * *

_Chapter 1:_

Transfer Student

The summer breeze fills the air as I stand at the gates of my school. I sigh, wishing we didn't already have to go back. The perfect day to be out and enjoying summer is the day we have to go back, ironic, isn't it?

I get out of my loathing for school when I feel a shove from behind. "Hey, Syao, been a while, hasn't it?" This freshman is Eriol, tall, dark-haired, a bit of a trouble maker, other wise a real catch for our fellow feminine classmates.

Smiling, I playfully punch him, "Yeah, where've you been all summer, Mars?"

Eriol grins sheepishly and we head to the school. "Actually..." He motions to come closer, I lean in.

"I'm going out with Tomoyo." Eriol whispers, pride woven in.

"What? **Tomoyo**?" _Seriously?! __I swear I'm gonna bombard him with questions until he answers! _I smacked him on the head "You should've told me, Baka!"

"Yeah, yeah." Eriol says nonchalantly as he rubs the spot where I hit him, wincing.

"So? How'd it happen?"

--

My name is Syaoran Li, I'm 6,1" and everyone calls me Syao (without my permission, I'm not fond of it, but I deal) and I'm in 9th grade I'm 15 and I love sports (just ask Eriol!).

My hair is a dark brown and slightly curly, my eyes are a golden brown and my school uniform is a plain white t-shirt (dark red jacket in winter) with the school emblem and the pants are a matching dark red.

Readjusting my backpack, I head into the Tokyo highschool that could be qualified as a prison.

--

Homeroom is always the same, each and every year. It's like a family reunion, everyone's talking about their vacation and getting familiar with everyone again.

I noticed Eriol and Tomoyo getting cornered by an Eriol fanclub that formed throughout the years. They started their interrogation.

Laughing, I let my gaze wander to the window I sat next to. Clear blue sky, the sun at it's zenith. A really beautiful day. I then see movement from the courtyard and notice a figure running frantically and breezes through the courtyard. _Was that...a girl?_ I couldn't be positive, the figure was too fast. But I did catch a glimpse of the girl's uniform. I shrugged and continued to watch my classmates chat amongst themselves.

"Okay, class, settle down, settle down." said a gruff voiced teacher, that opened the classroom door.

Just like that everyone got into their seats.

"My name is Mr.Yuichi and I'm your homeroom teacher, as you know. Now, highschool is a great responsibility..."

I focused on my desk and played at the loose wooden strips. Teachers. They always do their 'highschool is a great responsibility' speech.

"I would like to introduce you to a new transfer student. Please welcome her warmly."

_Huh?_

Right after he said that, the door slid open once again to reveal a girl of 14, she had light short brown hair and bright green eyes. She was smiling and wore the girls uniform, White T-shirt and a red plaid skirt with knee high white socks and black shoes. She strode into the room with an elegance that didn't go unnoticed and quickly wrote her name on the board.

_Sakura Avalon._ Not a Japanese name, she is defiantly a transfer student. _And a cute one, too_. Came a small voice in the back of my mind.

I gasped and bonked my head on my desk. _Stupid thought!_

I then felt the whole class's gaze on me and straightened up, an uncomfortable heat rising to my face.

I jumped back as I noticed the new transfer student Sakura stand next to me and was holding out her hand in greeting. I felt the whole class staring at me expectantly. I smiled and shook her hand (I think that's what you're supposed to do) and she sat down to the vacant chair next to me.

-

At lunch, I planned to sit with Eriol but my science teacher called me over and said "I would like you to show Sakura around, please get her acquainted with everyone please." He then left me without waiting for a reply.

_Great._

So here I am sitting at my seat near the window and eating my lunch silently. While Sakura stayed silent with me.

I guess I have to break it, the silence.

"So, I guess we're sitting next to each other for the rest of the year, by the way, I'm Syaoran. Syaoran Li." I smiled and faced her as I said this.

She bowed slightly and murmured quietly, "I'm Sakura, but you know that. Um... I'm originally from America. It's nice to meet you, Syaoran."

_**Finally**__! Someone who doesn't call me Syao! _

"Yeah, hey, did you have to move here because of Parent's work?" That was usually the reason, though I don't have parents myself.

"Actually, I just found the expense to live around here to be easier. I don't have parents, I live...alone. But I have a really nice landlord and she helps me out." She smiled as she replied, not even flinching when she said she didn't have parents.

"Oh, sorry. I guess you live in Tokyo then?" I said, keeping the conversation going.

"Yeah, really close to the school, too. Though I was almost late anyway." she laughed, the smile still on her face.

"Ah, you were that girl this morning that was running through the courtyard!" I said pointing out to the courtyard out side my window.

"That was the courtyard? I didn't know. I thought it was a short cut." She replied bluntly, staring out at the courtyard below.

"Wait, you should've been late if you came from the first floor." Looking at the room number, 301. We're on the third floor...holy cow she's fast!

"Well, I used to be on a track team, I'm used to running fast." she said, giggling as she saw my expression of amazement clear on my face.

_You must be._ I thought in awe as she got up and threw out her lunch. I realized I barley touched mine and stuffed my mouth with food as the bell rung.

--

**Sakura's POV**

School was not the least bit exciting, but my classmate Syaoran was nice. He showed me around and introduced his friends to me.

The classes were easy and I explored the school with Syaoran at the free period. I took note of the Art room where I felt a pulse of something dark in that room.

_What do you think?_

_**Hmm...let's check it out at night. **_

_okay. _

I am not human, I am a "robot" of sorts and I have come here with a mission.

-

I waved goodbye to Syaoran as he left in the direction of his house. I smiled to myself slightly and walked quickly to my apartment, saying hello to my neighbor, Kobato who was a good friend of mine from overseas.

I got my key and unlocked the door, I went inside and flopped onto my bed. Waiting for night to come.

I stared out my window and looked at the red orange sky, a white crescent of the moon could be seen now. I saw a family happily talking with each other. There faces smiling brightly.

I continued to stare at them until they passed my window. My green eyes filled with tranquility as I saw the sky darken.

-

**I must protect.**

* * *

(A/N: I'm finally done with this chapter! To be continued! XD Who is Sakura really?

Find out next chappie!! XD

Please Review! I love it when you do! (Lol that rhymes)

C ya!


	3. Chapter 2: Battle Dance

(A/N: I decided to update soon! Be thankful! Woo! It get's serious later on...but I love adding funny moments. X)

Disclaimer: Tsubasa:RC will never belong to me...((cries)) Though I can wish... oh yeah, a **certain** character that is in this chapter is mine, actually.

Summary:

Li Syaoran(Syao) is a normal highschool freshman, until a new transfer student enters his life. Now, he's caught up in the secret war of Earth and Luna Kuro,mysterious monsters called "Akuma",and other strange things. All because of a girl named Sakura.

Note: It will be in Syao's POV unless I say otherwise. Just so you know.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Battle Dance_

The school was engulfed in darkness, the crescent moon in the sky as the faint light. It was 11:00 at night, and here I was standing in front of the school. Why, you ask?

I forgot my bag.

And I would've left it there if there wasn't homework in it.

I grab the metal bars of the gate and smirk, I take a few paces back, brace myself, then run and jump around the school gate. What can I say? I'm athletic.

I land on my feet and exhale. I glance around for anyone who just saw that, luckily no one was there. Not shivering from the cold, I head to the entrance and pull the main door.

It was locked, of course. I laugh unhumorously and go around to find an open window. Luck was on my side because there was one on the first floor and it was a hallway window. Sliding the window a little more I jump down and head to the third floor.

--

**Regular (no POV)**

_20 minutes earlier..._

A young 14 year old girl with short brown hair stared up at the school gate, it's long black metal seemingly secure. Without even using her real strength she pushes them open and jumps to the third story window. Sakura opens it carefully and heads in.

Sakura walked quietly to the Art room, clad in a red combat dress and knee high running boots. A cute red headband's string hung loosely, swaying from the girls steps.

She stopped at the Art room's door. She closed her eyes and asked:

_Is there a presence? ...No. Strange._

_**Indeed.**_

_What are you thinking, Arukas?_

_**Nothing big enough to worry about.**_

Sighing, Sakura opens her eyes and slides the Art room door open. She adjusted her jade colored eyes to darkness and glanced around. Nothing. Only normal school items. Perplexed, Sakura's head subconsciously cocks to her right side.

_Where did it go?_

Suddenly she senses a dark presence behind her and jumps into the art room. Dodging a blow from a dark pulsing shadow, it's shape a blob, eyes a crimson red.

Sakura immediately stances herself in a battle position. She then gasps, realizing she was in her school and grinds her teeth in annoyance.

_**No one will notice.**_

_But, I don't want to ruin the school._

_**...go to the roof.**_

Smiling at her other program's proposition, she runs as fast as light to the end of the hallway and grabs the door handle, pausing for a second to get the shadow's attention then flying up the stairs.

--

**With Syaoran (no POV) **

The highschool student enters his homeroom, grabs his backpack, sighing with relief then heads out and down the hallway. As he passes the door to the roof, he notices the door nob squished into a position that a person was holding it in. The **metal** door nob.

_What the heck?_

His golden brown eyes filled with uncertainty he touches the handle and turns it. When he opens the door, silence filled the outside. Then a roar as loud as a blood chilling scream erupted from the roof top that made his whole body freeze.

As if his body moving on it's own, Syaoran steps through the door and closes it securely. He then makes his way up the stairs, as quiet as snow falling from the sky.

He then reaches the roof top of his school and stares at the sight before him, stunned.

--

**Sakura's POV**

As I touch the roof, I jump away from the stairs and let Arukas, my other program control me.

The moving blob had more speed than Sakura gave credit for. For he attacked her right at that instant and managed to clip her hair.

_**Interesting, this will be fun.**_ Arukas thought with hidden glee and summoned her lance as her vassal landed on the roof.

The battle commenced.

-

**No POV **

As the two figures fought, the girl sensed for a moment a human nearby. Shaking off the feeling, she focused on her opponent and continued to dance with her enemy.

In truth, a 15 year old freshman was watching the show with widened eyes. Syaoran swore he couldn't blink within those 10 minutes of fighting.

As "Sakura" finished off the black shadow, she reverted back to her original program and let her head hang low.

"There here too?!"

"Who the hell are you?!"

She gasped as she saw a figure get up out of his hiding place nearby the steps and glared at her with anger, confusion, and fear.

"...huh? What are you doing here, Syaoran?"

"I was here to get my bag- ah, never mind that, who are you?!" He shook his head and continued to stare at her with determination.

He wasn't going to leave without answers, Sakura was positive of that.

_**Let me take over, Sakura.**_

_Arukas..._

_**I won't do anything rash, I promise.**_ Sakura heard the voice, a smirk behind it.

_...alright._

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment and Syaoran noticed there was a different glint to the light green eyes when they opened.

_Like she's someone totally different._ He thought as he held his breath when she walked up to him.

"What do you want to know?" asked the girl known as "Sakura".

"What's going on?"

* * *

Hah! I'm evil! I know! A cliffy, I couldn't help it. ((smiles brightly)) I originally planned this to be a longer chapter, but then I decided to add a cliffy. They're fun. ;)

I need to work on battle scenes...-.-

Hmm...it seems I write better in regular POV. I think I'll do that.

What is going on? Find out next, chapter 3: Luna Kuro

Who is Arukas exactly? I'll leave you to wonder. And I don't mind if you review again if you already reviewed once.

R&R please!! XD

Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 3: Akuma and Luna Kuro

And I'm back! Woo! ((Thought:_ I swear that's my official quote thingy, _Sweatdrop)) Now I will tell you (in the story) what Luna Kuro really is! XD

Disclaimer: The awesomeness of Tsubasa:RC and other stories do not belong to me, but to CLAMP. Though Arukas is **mine**. Oh, and the storyline too. ((After thought))

Summary: ok, I think if you're this far into it you wouldn't be reading it so check the other chapters.

Note: now I will be doing normal POV, I will tell you when it's in a particular POV, ok?

* * *

Chapter 3:

_Akuma and Luna Kuro _

Last chapter:

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment and Syaoran noticed there was a different glint to the light green eyes when they opened.

_Like she's someone totally different._ He thought as he held his breath when she walked up to him.

"What do you want to know?" asked the girl known as "Sakura".

"What's going on?"

--

Arukas sighed and leaned against the wall to the steps. She looked over to the brown haired supposedly highschool student. Who was currently having smoke coming out of his brain.

Hey, it was late, 12 now. And Syao was **not** getting this.

He looked over to her and repeated what he said 5 minutes ago. "What was that, again?"

Arukas's light brown eyebrow was twitching in annoyance, "should I repeat myself over **again**?"

"Please."

A vain was popping out now, she sent Syaoran a menacing glare. "Last time, got it?!"

Cold sweat was running down his face as a shiver went through his spine. "Yes'm"

She sighed and started explaining:

"I'm not human. I am a special fighting model created on Mars. Got that?"

Mars was usually inhabited with advanced scientists, so that was no surprise to Syaoran. He nodded seriously.

"**My** name is Arukas, my other, cover up personality/program is Sakura. Okay?"

Syaoran had a blank face on, he nodded slightly.

"I was created to protect humans from Akumas. Which is like that dark shadow you saw earlier."

Seeing no complaint or question, Arukas assumed he was getting it this time and continued.

"Akumas or demons translated to English are from Luna Kuro, that second moon that is red that was discovered a little while ago, alright?" she looked over to him and her shoulder slumped.

"Huh?!" asked a dumbfounded Syaoran, his mind only processing the Akuma's are monsters part.

"Whatever." muttered a defeated Arukas and decided to let Sakura take over.

Sakura was unusually quiet throughout the conversation, shocked that Arukas talked so animatedly around a human she just met. The shock was quick when she was to take over.

Syaoran was muttering to himself about the new info he just got again and ceased to notice Sakura crouching down to see eye-to-eye with him. Then when he turned to face her, he jumped back, blushing at the closeness of her face to his.

Her eyes pleading, she begged, "Please, you cannot tell anyone about me, it's for the sake of the world you live in now!" she made him look into her jade green eyes and he agreed right away. His blushing becoming more and more uncomfortable each second.

Syaoran then got up and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "So, are you going to go home now?"

Sakura nodded, getting up and brushing herself off. "Yeah, of course!" she smiled.

"Well, I guess I just have to walk you home." Said Syaoran, no room for argument in his tone of voice.

Sakura held her tongue and asked her other program.

_Why is he doing this?_

Sakura heard a chuckle and Arukas replied, _**I swear, you're too innocent. **_

Having her question unanswered Sakura gave up and followed Syaoran down the stairs.

--

The two teenagers walked in a strained silence, like earlier that day(chapter 1) Syaoran decided to start conversation.

"Where do you live?"

"Oh, um, down this road a little longer. The apartment complex."

"Okay." once again silence filled the air. He then saw the apartment complex and walked her to her apartment.

"Today was something else." he said, his energy drained.

"Yeah..." Sakura agreed and looked at him, as if to say something.

"I won't tell anyone, don't worry. G'night" Syaoran said, his eye's warm, and waved, he then started walking down the stairs.

Syaoran could've sworn he heard a quiet 'thank you' and smiled to himself as he went home.

--

**Sakura's POV**

As I saw Syaoran go down the stairs, I closed the door and sighed with relief. "Well that could've been worse" she said to herself and heard no reply.

Assuming Arukas was asleep, Sakura wandered to her bathroom to brush her teeth and change.

While brushing her teeth, she heard a knock and washed her mouth. "Coming!" she answered.

_Who could be up this late?_

_**Who knows. **_

Sakura opened the door and was greeted by a grinning Kobato. "Saaakuuurraaaa! That was a boy! Tell, tell!" Kobato squealed and invited herself in.

"Kobato? What are you doing up so late?"

"Nothin'" yawned Kobato as she sat down on Sakura's futon.

Sakura sweatdropped and went to change. When she came back, Kobato was fast asleep on her futon. She smiled and thought,

_Must have stayed up to make sure I was ok._

_**Good friend, Kobato. Sakura, was she drunk?**_

_Not sure. _

--

* * *

Lol!! XD Kobato is a little weirder in this fic, she's 19 by the way. ((cough cough underage? Cough)) Poor Syaoran, information overload. That's actually happened to me before. XP

What will Syaoran do now? Find out next chappie!! XD

R&R please! Reviews are my life!XD

Arigato! Bye for now!


	5. Chapter 4: Encounter and Reality

(A/N: Well, somehow I managed to update this fic (with all this mayhem with school and all). Be thankful!! :) there's a special crossover to all those CCS fans out there!! XD Enjoy!!XD)

disclaimer: same old same old...Clamp is too awesome...XD

ready, set...GO!! XD ((full throttle))

* * *

Chapter 4

_Special Encounter, unbelievable reality_

The summer heat enveloped the entire brick school, giving a sticky, humid feeling to the classrooms and hallways.

Everyone was tired, and maybe even a little bit dehydrated.

Syaoran groaned and let his head fall to the cool(somewhat) wooden desk, _'What's with this heat wave?' _he felt the thought vaguely form in the back of his mind, he let his golden-brown eyes close slowly...

"Anyone know what the square root of 49? Come on, you should at least know this one. Anyone?" the math teacher asked, insisting someone to answer.

A cheerful feminine voice answered; "Seven, of course."

Syaoran lifted his head slightly and turned it to the direction of the energetic, focused voice.

The main point was that no one could have enough energy to concentrate on their classes, that is, except for a perfectly healthy and attentive light brown haired girl, who just happened to be called Sakura.

The girl smiled a bright smile and looked over to Syaoran, she waved slightly, then went back to listening to the Math teacher's session.

The young man could only sweatdrop.

**— Free Period—**

"Hey, Syaoran, wow, look at you, all dehydrated." chuckled Eriol, as he sat at a vacant desk in front of the mentioned highschool freshman.

Syaoran could only groan, and move his head to his left side now, "What you want, Eriol?"

"That's harsh." muttered Eriol, as he handed a new water bottle to his companion. The brown-haired boy gulped it greedily.

"Thanks." sighed Syaoran, his energy returning as he finished off the water bottle.

"Anytime," Eriol smiled, then glanced to Syaoran's right and did a friendly grin, "hey, good job in math today, everyone else was dead, seriously." the black-haired teen made conversation with the girl that was staring at them with interest.

Sakura giggled, "yeah, I know, though I don't think it's **that** hot out, is it?" she looked genuinely curious, her right index finger on her chin, her expression was cute as she wondered.

Unaware of her two classmates sweatdrops.

"She's...different."

"Trust me, you don't know the half of it."

**--**

As Syaoran left the school, he thanked Kami-sama that the day in the, in his opinion, oven of hell, was finally over.

He found himself walking alone to his part-time job (in the main part of Tokyo), when he heard a familiar voice behind him he glanced back.

Sakura was running towards him, "Please wait, could you?" she called as she sprinted towards him.

How she still had all that energy, was a mystery to him.

"Ah, thank you." she sighed and started walking with Syaoran, smiling slightly, as she took in the sights of Tokyo.

Noticing her attentiveness Syaoran broke the silence, "So, you've never been here before, have you?"

Sakura shook her head, her smile broadening as she watched some elementary school kids fool around as they headed home.

"You'll like it here." Syaoran said positively, certain that the girl really would love Tokyo, it has many different thing going on, after all, "It sure will keep your interest." it has for the 15 years of his life, he stopped at the local café and turned around to say his goodbye.

"See you, uh, Sakura?"

"Yes?" she stopped looking around and faced him, smiling.

"Do you know how to get home from here?" he continued, he had a feeling...

"Hmm..." she thought for a moment, "I'll manage." she concluded, and waved, "Ja, Syaoran, bye." she then walked away the direction they came from.

'_I hope she gets there.'_ Syaoran sighed and headed into the café. _'Oh well, no use worrying about it. Let's get this part-time job started!' _

**--**

Sakura hummed to herself as she walked back the way they came. She wasn't really that worried about getting lost, she could manage fine.

'_**I think you should've asked for directions.'**_ stated an uneasy voice in the teen's head.

'_We're fine, Arukas, don't worry!'_ Sakura thought positively, though she was starting to see unfamiliar street names and buildings.

'_**I hope so.' **_Arukas prayed that Sakura was smart enough to ask for directions from a merchant or a local citizen. Not that it would help, she knew Sakura well enough that when it came to directions... let's just say that Sakura has no sense of the sort.

Turning down a random neighborhood street corner, Sakura started getting slightly nervous... _'oh no...'_

'_**Don't say it.'**_

'_Arukas, I think we're lost.'_ admitted a gloomy Sakura as she turned yet again a random corner.

**'_...'_**

'_**then at least stay in one spot long enough to know where we are!'**_ growled an annoyed Arukas, she knew this would happen, she mentally sighed.

"Ah, okay!" Sakura stopped wandering the streets and did what she was told, she rummaged through her school bag and found her cell phone. "Let's see..." she sweatdropped as she saw the text displayed on the screen; **No Service**. Both girls gloomily sighed, their luck wasn't that good, was it?

Suddenly Sakura got a mysterious feeling and turned around.

Time seemed to slow for a moment as she was greeted by a young girl dressed in a black and white elementary uniform, the girl's hair was a light brown, and short, much like her own , the young girl smiled, her jade green eyes gentle and warm, she walked toward the teen and took Sakura's hand.

The young girl led Sakura to an intersection and pointed towards the east route.

"Thank you." Sakura bowed and smiled as she saw the little girl nod and go down a different road, a cute smile on the helpers lips.

The young teen looked at the road and recognized the name, she smiled and glanced back to the street where the little girl went, "she disappeared..."

The other conscious wondered as her body stayed standing in the disappearing girl's direction. _**'Wasn't she familiar, Sakura?'**_

"Yeah, she was, wasn't she..." The girl named 'Sakura' murmured as a cool summer wind blew through the streets.

The rustling of the trees could be heard as the girl smiled and headed down the street, silently thanking the young girl for leading her home.

**--**

School the next day was much like before; scorching heat, getting dehydrated, walking to his part time job. Syaoran was noticing a pattern forming...

On his way to the café (which was called Twilight café) Sakura was once again walking with him, he was the first to break the silence again.

"So, you seem to have made it home, I assume." he chuckled as Sakura pouted.

"Yeah, someone actually helped me... and Arukas mentioned that she seemed familiar..." Sakura said nonchalantly, deep in thought, she stared up at the afternoon sky.

'_Arukas...' _

"..." Syaoran decided to come clean with Sakura and responded honestly, "I'm not sure if I believe you...I mean about her..." he fumbled with his confusing thoughts, not sure how to explain it.

Sakura instantly had her jade green eyes focused intensely on him, all other thoughts seemingly non existent.

Syaoran felt cornered, and decided to continue...

"I mean...I don't believe what you said about Luna Kuro...it's all...unreal." with that they conveniently reached the café.

Syaoran stared at Sakura, determination flaring in his golden brown eyes,

**"I want proof."**

And with that statement, Syaoran Li left Arukas Avalon...

"What more proof do you want...?" murmured the girl as she turned around and vanished into the orange red colored sky.

ToBeContinued...

* * *

(A/N: this was a cool chapter to write up... ((smiles brightly)) hey, any guesses on who that "little girl" was?? I'll let you figure it out...

**Next up**:

New enemy appears!! Who is this blond-haired figure?! XD

R&R please!! XD

Thank you and C ya!!


	6. Chapter 5:Of enemys and truths

* * *

(A/N: Wow, sorry this took so long, school's been hectic for me and all... but I love this story(XD), I won't abandon it don't worry!!

Anyway, let's find out just who this new enemy is!!!

The first school week is finally over...and that means the weekend is here!

Disclaimer: blah blah not worthy of Tsubasa:RC or Clamp's works blah...

Let's get started!! XD

* * *

Chapter 5:

_Of enemys and truths_

The streets of Tokyo were filled with activity, the hustling and bustling of people trying to get to work, even if it was the weekend.

A lone teenage boy was walking the streets, with no destination in mind. Wearing a black short sleeve shirt and faded out blue jeans a large black backpack hanging off his right shoulder, Syaoran was currently looking for a lunch spot so he could relax and enjoy the weekend.

His mind then wandered to Sakura, and the mysterious "Luna Kuro". He frowned, _'I haven't seen her since then...'_ he recalled the day when he said he needed proof, that all that Sakura said was true, he subconsciously shifted his backpack, the frown increasing. He sighed, _'I really don't need to dwell on this.'_ The teen continued to walk around, completely wrapped up in his thinking.

Syaoran suddenly collided with a figure.

"Ow, Sorry." Syaoran bowed slightly and rubbed the back of his head. He then looked up to the person he collided with:

The man was in his twenties (he guessed) and had shaggy blond hair that was slightly longer than normal boy-hair-length, he wore a casual jacket and jeans and was smiling.

"It's okay."

Syaoran, to make up for his clumsiness, decides to take the young man to the local café.

---

As the two men sat down and had their late lunch, Syaoran found out the man's name was Fai D. Fluorite and that he was visiting from abroad, but wouldn't give any details on where 'abroad' from. Why he noted that fact in his head, he had no idea. He also noticed that Fai gave out quite a friendly and carefree atmosphere, which was a nice change of pace.

"So Syaoran, you say you live around here, right?"

Syaoran, snapping out of his own little world, answered the man that was the center of his thoughts at the moment, "Yeah, just a little ways off from the main part of Tokyo, why?"

"I was wondering if you would be so kind to be my tour guide, I'm not good at these local maps." Fai lifted the map that he was holding, which told the hot-spots of Tokyo city. The map had numerous squiggles that pointed out the spots Fai wanted to visit.

Syaoran sweatdropped at the irregular lines and took pity on the man, nodding, he agreed. "Alright, that map does look confusing..."

"Arigato, Syaoran!" Fai smiled and put away his confuzzling map into his brown jacket pocket.

"Yeah..." the teenager mumbled as he stared off into his half-empty cappuccino.

The thing that most struck out to Syaoran as odd was the man's eyes. They were a normal color; blue, but a clear crystal blue that seemed to hold more secrets in the depths than the carefree smiling man seemed to hold. He knew there was something much more...interesting about this young man named Fai.

After paying for the bill, Syaoran and his smiling companion headed out.

---

"Sakura-chan? You alright?"

The light brown haired teen looked up, pausing a moment from her sweeping of the front yard. She looked curiously at her landlord, Kobato, who was getting quite worried at Sakura-chan's spacing-out-ness. The girl nodded, then went back to sweeping, concentrating on the task as if it was a special-edition release of a new manga.

This just caused Kobato to worry even more as she went back to cleaning the apartments. Suddenly, the landlord got a perfect idea to cheer up the teenager and said, "You know Sakura, there's supposed to be a blue moon tonight, and you can see it great from the park nearby. You want to go?" okay it might not be perfect, but the park was very beautiful at night with all the trees blossoming.

Sakura stopped once again from her work to think of her options:

stay here and help clean the yard for the rest of the day

or go out and walk around the beautiful park.

'**Come on.'** she heard another voice say, she noticed the forced cheerfulness in the voice, **'lets get a break from this boring work.'** Arukas continued, her tone almost pleading.

'Okay.' Sakura answered simply and replied "Sure Kobato-san, I think I'll go out for a bit."

"That's fine, Sakura. See you later!" The young woman waved cheerfully as she waved Sakura off. 'I hope you feel better, Sakura-chan.' she thought, smiling and quietly went back to sweeping.

---

Syaoran heaved a sigh as he parted ways with the smiling young man named Fai, "So, you know where your hotel is?"

The blond-haired man nodded, "Yep, thank you so much, I'll see you later, Syaoran!" he waved and ran off to his hotel that was at the end of the block.

'_I think I'll call him Blondie...'_ Syaoran thought, he laughed, the nickname fit Fai Fluorite perfectly. He then decided to head to the park, it was about 6:30 now...he already had his dinner so the teen kept walking around.

As he entered the park, he felt a shiver go down his spine, he looked around, "Huh? No one's here..." usually the park would still be pretty crowded, even with night coming.

'_What in the world?'_

_---_

"Where is everyone?" Sakura asked no one in particular, Arukas was also stumped and remained silent.

The teenager glanced around searching for people, empty, **no one **was here. _**'Strange...'**_

"Uh-huh." Sakura agreed while walking to some swing sets close by.

The girl glanced up at the darkening sky and saw the bright full moon rising. _'You know, now that I think about it, isn't the full moon supposed to make the Akumas stronger?'_

'_**Hmm, maybe.'**_

"Not like one's going to appear here, or anything." Sakura laughed nervously, and quickly looked around. She could've sworn she heard a noise...

Suddenly, a loud roar pierced the night.

---

"What was that?!" Syaoran glanced around frantically as another roar sounded. The noise was coming from the center of the park.

The teenager sprinted, his backpack thumping on his back, the object inside, glowing.

As he entered the clearing, he gasped. There, in front of him, was the largest black shadow he had ever seen. But, obvious to the roar, this was no ordinary shadow.

"An...Akuma..?!" Syaoran breathed, his knees started to shake as he continued to stare up at the monster in shock.

Then a yell brought the teenager back to his senses; "What are you doing there?! Move!" a girl, with short brown hair and piercing green eyes jumped to his side, and pushed him out of the way of a fatal attack if he had continued to stand there.

Somehow, the girl changed her appearance, and clad in her red fighting outfit, summoned her lance. She then started to slice away at the large Akuma. Arukas then blocked a fierce attack head on and continued to slice away at the monster.

Syaoran could only stare in shock at the scene before him; A **huge** shadow monster fighting a little(compared to the monster) teenage girl with a lance. **In the park.**

He closed his eyes and finally came to the truth of the event happening here before him; '_I tried to deny the truth of this problem, I thought it was all a dream, somehow. But I know better now...' _The brown haired teenager, stood up and got out a weapon from his black backpack.

Everyone in his school knew Syaoran as an 'experienced swordsman' and that his skills were quite high, expert, even.

Syaoran took an offence stance, waiting for an opening within the attacks thrown between the girl and the monster. Finally he saw a weak spot near the neck of the Akuma, leaping, his sword fatally struck the monster.

Arukas gasped as she saw the attack, her eyes wide as the hit killed the Akuma, _**'What, but how?!' **_She flinched as an ear-piercing shriek escaped from the shadow, the last breath of the Akuma.

The girl glared at the monster, no pity in her gaze as she watched the Akuma disintegrate into dust. She then looked up at the boy that made the final blow. "How...did you do that?"

Syaoran shrugged, "Who knows." He noticed Arukas' gaze and lifted the thin bladed sword, "This is Hein, my family's traditional sword, cool, huh?" He smiled a carefree smile and cocked his head, "What?"

"Why, would you use something that important to you, on a monster like that?" the girl, gestured to where the Akuma used to be.

"Hmm..." Syaoran put his sword in its sheath and put it in the backpack, "I'm...not really sure why." The teen shrugged and lifted his backpack, swinging it onto his back. "Well, why not?"

The girl smiled brightly and started to walk to her apartment, Syaoran close behind.

'_**Well?'**_

'_Well, what?'_

'_**Aren't you going to ask him?'**_

'_About believing Luna Kuro and such?' _

'_**Yes.'**_

Sakura glanced over at the boy next to him, apparently lost in his thinking. _'I think he already knows.' _She smiled to herself and decided to stay silent, not wanting to break the serene silence that formed between them.

* * *

Else where, in an abandoned building on a top floor, a blond-haired scientist stood, looking out into the city of Tokyo.

"Hmm, looks like it failed." he frowned and pouted cutely, then turned away facing his accomplice.

"Looks like Plan B." the scientist said, his frown turning into a grin.

Blue eyes flashed in the darkness.

* * *

**Finally** done(for the moment)!! Again, sorry for the late update. Deal with the cliffy. :P

Please review!!! and thank you for reading!! ^.^


	7. Chapter 6:Transfer Student,Again!

A/N: I'm _So_ _sorry_ for the wait, here's chapter six!^.^

* * *

Chapter 6:

Transfer Student, Again!

* * *

Where Chapter 5 left off...

_Else where, in an abandoned building on a top floor, a blond-haired scientist stood, looking out into the city of Tokyo._

"_Hmm, looks like it failed." he frowned and pouted cutely, then turned away facing his accomplice. _

"_Looks like Plan B." the scientist said, his frown turning into a grin. _

_Blue eyes flashed in the darkness. _

---

* * *

A brown-haired stretched his arms while simultaneously yawning. His bright-brown eyes glancing up at the brick school as he stood at the front gates.

Second quarter, a new start, a new resolve, and of course more torturous sleepless nights of doing only homework.

Even so, Syaoran was secretly looking forward to the new term, just a feeling, the boy guessed.

Lately, the Akuma have been appearing a lot less throughout the city, it now wasn't a big concern of Syaoran's, for he could take care of them with ease. Even when Sakura wasn't around.

Sighing a refreshing sigh, the teenager walked quickly inside.

---

"Hey, hey–have you heard?"

"About what? The transfer student?"

"Duh! That's like, what _everyone _is talking about!"

A girl with short light brown hair and jade green eyes glanced at a group of classmates that were talking excitedly about what the latest rumor was.

Sakura tried to ignore the constant jabber and quickly focused back on her book. But when you have _extremely_ perceptive hearing, to say the least, you can't help but listen in;

"So, the new kid is from Hong Kong?"

"Yep! And I heard he's a good looker, too!"

"Really, now?"

"But that's not all of it; I heard the boy has an uncanny resemblance to someone in our homeroom...."

"Really?! Who?!"

"Oh, it's S—"

"Alright, class, settle down, already! If you haven't noticed; the bell's rang! Take your seats!"

Sakura puffed her cheek out in annoyance at the disturbance as she put away her book and looked up at the teacher.

'_**You'll find out, anyway, Sakura, be patient.'**_

"Class, I would like to introduce another transfer student to our class..."

---

**Syaoran's POV**

As I straightened from my normal chatting position, I glanced up at the front of the class.

It seemed like Eriol and Tomoyo were doing fine, of course, and I noticed Sakura sitting silently reading a new book, so I decided not to bother her.

The girl was fine, after all, she was not human. And I saw her last at my part-time job on Sunday, which was only yesterday, nobody can get hurt or sick _that_ fast(not like I had to worry about that).

I zoned out as the teacher announced that it was officially the second quarter, a new start. I was well aware of that.

As I fiddled with my pencil I looked up as the teacher mentioned a new transfer student.

What? _Another_?

"I would like to introduce you to Shaoron Reed, please welcome him."

I almost did a double take as the teenager named "Shaoron" walked into the classroom.

Clad in the school uniform, with shaggy dark brown hair and piercing brown eyes, he looked _exactly_ like me. And I mean** exactly**. He even carried a wooden bamboo sword on his back, a swordsman, what the— I stood up in surprise, staring at the expressionless look-alike.

"Syaoran, do you have a problem?"

"Huh, oh! No! Uh...sorry about that...." I stuttered as I sat down still staring at him.

"Well, alright then, you can take the seat across from Syaoran."

I became intently aware of the empty seat beside me. Crap.

The boy with the same face as me only nodded, the slight frown on his face never leaving as he walked up to the wooden desk and put his school stuff down and sat at his new seat.

I bonked my head on my desk. The first-period bell rang.

"Well, class, get your math project I assigned you over vacation out..."

Second quarter. A new quarter, a new resolve, a clean slate, more sleepless nights from homework—

And a new transfer student that looks disturbingly like me.

A great start, don't you think?

* * *

_To Be continued...:3_

(A/N: There you go, all done(for now), that was fun...;3 Look forward to the next chapter!!!XD

Thank you for reading and review, I'll respond back! ^^

Meepforeva!


	8. Chapter 7: Gathering Darkness

A/N: Here's chapter 7, It might be a bit shorter that normal, but I hope you like it. :)

I'm _SO SORRY _for the late update, School's out for the summer WOO!!!XD so I can finally start up with my stories (and maybe write new ones up that I promised myself I would start once vacation's on). Inspiration's been low for me for both stories so I hope to start up again... ^.^

Disclaimer: Not. Mine. Simple enough for ya?

* * *

Chapter 7

_Gathering Darkness_

And so for the rest of the day, Syaoran felt the eyes of the transfer student on him. Sighing, he told himself it was just his imagination, and continued with the school day.

Sakura was intrigued by this new boy named Shaoron. He seemed familiar to her somehow, but the girl couldn't place it. While ever since the transfer student had got here, Arukas has been unusually quiet. But not putting any extra thought on the quietness, Sakura's thoughts whirled around in her head, searching her memory for the new transfer student's unusually familiar face...

Each caught up in their own thought storms; Syaoran and Sakura missed their opportunities to actually meet with the new transfer student. Who was, for the rest of the day, surrounded by the other classmates.

Soon enough, the school last bell of the day resounded in the ears of all the students, and they were all glad to be out of there, let me assure you.

With new homework assignments and part-time jobs to attend to Syaoran shuffled out of the school ever so slowly, trying to avoid the new 'Shaoron' all the while.

Sakura went to the library as the final bell rung, not wasting any time to see what new books they had in stock.

And in a strange way, Arukas felt like she was still in the classroom, staring out into the afternoon sunlight.

* * *

'_**Doesn't it...?'**_

"Huh?" Sakura looked up from her newest book, sparkling jade green eyes wandering up to look at the orange dyed sky. "What?"

'_**...I'm not really sure myself...'**_

"Oh..." Sakura looked down again, absentmindedly looking at the purple-shaded pavement, seeing black school-required shoes as she continued stepping forward in a fast-paced walk.

Seeing her own peculiar speed, Sakura slowed down considerably as she continued walking. She waited for her other self to sort out her own thoughts and elaborate. After a long slightly uncomfortable silence Sakura was rewarded;

'_**But doesn't it seem...I don't know, a bit **_too_** quiet?'**_

"Hmm." Sakura subconsciously put a finger on her chin while the thought, thin- light brown eyebrows furrowing, she shrugged, "Not really."

'_**Really?'**_

Sakura nodded enthusiastically, "Really, really." She stopped at a fork in the road, glancing around both ways.

'_**REA–'**_

"Arukas. I'm sure, it's fine! Maybe the Akuma are deciding to leave for good! That would be good...wouldn't it?" Sakura clenched her hands in uncertainty.

'_**...If that were the case, we wouldn't be here, and yet...'**_

"We're both here..." Sakura finished Arukas's thought, she went left, then paused.

"Arukas, I understand why you are uneasy."

'_**Oh?'**_

Sakura smiled, "After all, this is such a beautiful world." she giggled slightly as a bicyclist passed by the other way.

"But, do not fear!" She went back to the beginning of the fork, then went right, "I'm sure we'll be alright, no matter what!"

* * *

"Hey, brat!"

Inwardly growling at the nickname, Syaoran ignored it as he filled out delivering an order and called back, "What?!"

"I have 3 orders backed up, let me take over the delivering while you fill them out!" A tall black-haired young man yelled back over the kitchen mayhem of fryers and steamers.

"Wha–? Toya! Today's _my_ day for delivering, and you still owe me what, two?! I'm not taking over for you _**again**_!!" Syaoran grumbled as he picked up the next order to be delivered, he glanced at the receipt and remembered the address.

He started taking off on the scooter when Toya shouted to him again, "C'mon, kid, do the kitchen duty for me, and you can take the rest of the week off, how about that?!"

Groans and shouts of 'that's not fair!' and 'hey!' could be heard from the kitchen as Toya stepped out and handed the chef hat to the debating Syaoran who had half of his leg over the scooter seat.

Finally giving in, Syaoran reluctantly agreed and let the older teen handle his delivery run for this week.

"But YOU have to tell Kazu! I don't want to face him and his wrath!!" Syaoran called after the already disappearing figure of Toya, who waved a hand in acknowledgment.

"Sheesh." Syaoran sighed while putting on the tall white hat, he headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Deep within the bustling city of Tokyo, a lone figure stood on a random apartment building observing the countless actions of the cityfolk.

With shaggy golden-brown hair and the same color eyes, Shaoron surveyed the site below with little interest in his emotionless, yet actually guarded eyes.

Still clad in his new school uniform, the lone teenager noticed an unusual movement and jumped off into the shining lights of Tokyo city.

A glint running across a single silver blade.

* * *

"Alright; one, two, three, four, let's GO!" a cheerful voice filled the abandoned apartment building, pale, slim hands swaying to the silent beat as the young man clad in blue continued his little chant as a swirling darkness continued to build up around the blond's hands.

Watching the prancing blond continue his strange dance, the red-eyed accomplice only blinked and sighed only slightly. After all, he was used to the idiot here. Even if he was a strong sc–

"Hey, HEY!! You hoooo~!!! Focus here!!"

"..." He ignored the blond. Simple, right?

"Someone's interfering!!!~ Catch hi-m~"

"...yeah." And off was the taller of the two figures. While seeing the him go, the other sighed dramatically and finished up his chant.

"Alright, my pretty Akuma! **Go! Into Tokyo!!!**"

A loud roar pierced the night.

* * *

_To Be Continued... _

A/N: and that's it for now, sorry! *on knees* PLEASE FORGIVE MY LATENESS! ;__; I will make it up by starting up the next chapter now! *rushes off to do so*

Please drop off a review for Meep Forever...:3


End file.
